


Soaring

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Support Conversation Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: sumia and cordelia have a talk with only a meadow and two plucked flowers for companyora quickly written sumia/cordelia s-support bc i am Spiteful and these two are in love





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> a sumidelia s-support bc as glad as i am i started playing this game and as good as it has been so far it’s not nearly gay enough so i started spitewriting and coughed this up during the past 2 days while continuing to procrastinate on my playthrough

Sumia: *sigh* I should, I shouldn’t, I should–

???: Flower for your thoughts?

Sumia: AHHH!

Sumia: Oh… h-hello Cordelia.

Cordelia: Hello Sumia. Flower fortunes again?

Sumia: I– yes.

Sumia: I feel like I need one more confidence boost for…

Sumia: For something I want to do.

Cordelia: *sigh*

Cordelia: I know how you feel.

Sumia: Wh-what?! Cordelia, how do you– how did–

Cordelia: I also find myself bereft of courage at points…

Cordelia: Even though I know there’s much less to fear than I think, my heart is filled with trepidation regardless.

Sumia: Oh…

Cordelia: Sumia… you sound strange, dare I say? Whatever is the matter?

Sumia: N-nothing! I just thought… it’s not important.

Cordelia: …

Cordelia: Would you read me a fortune, Sumia?

Sumia: But…

Sumia: I know you said you understood where I was coming from.

Sumia: But didn’t you say you prefer to make your own future?

Cordelia: True… but I would like you to do it. Please?

Sumia: Alright! Um… what’s your question?

Cordelia: … if I confess something that’s been on my mind quite a bit recently, will you receive it well?

Sumia: Cordy…

Sumia: As your friend, I can say with certainty that whatever you have to say cannot possibly change how I view you.

Cordelia: (Even if that is what I want?)

Sumia: Hm? I-I’m sorry I didn’t quite hear you.

Cordelia: Forgive me, I– *sigh*

Sumia: Are you well?

Cordelia: … I will be. Hopefully.

Sumia: We’re all here for you, Cordy. Myself most of all.

Sumia: Now… you know that I will help you in whatever way you wish. And if what you want is a flower fortune… well, you’re going to get one!

Sumia: I will, I won’t, I will, I won’t, I will…

Cordelia: …

Sumia: …

Sumia: … I will!

Cordelia: *sigh*

Sumia: Please tell me what is troubling you, Cordy. Please?

Cordelia: I have done much thinking in these past few weeks, Sumia.

Cordelia: Peered into my heart and mind with a single-minded fervor that might have been a match for even our dear Miriel.

Sumia: *giggles*

Cordelia: I… have divined truths about myself that I have hidden well… too well.

Cordelia: Not only from others, but also from myself as well.

Cordelia: I have long sought love, as you know. I thought I found it in milord Chrom.

Cordelia: In serving him and aiding him in any way I could, I hoped to draw his notice…

Cordelia: Even if I knew, deep in my heart, that it was never meant to be.

Cordelia: I have asked myself many times now if I was in love with him after all.

Sumia: Why do you doubt it?

Cordelia: Because I have realized what truly being in love must feel like; and that wasn’t it.

Sumia: …

Sumia: O-oh.

Sumia: So you…

Cordelia: Yes. I do.

Sumia: Oh…

Cordelia: I have been mustering the courage to say something for so long, Sumia…

Sumia: I’m– I’m happy for you, Cordelia. I’m glad you feel brave enough to confess to them now.

Cordelia: …?

Sumia: Whoever it is, they’re lucky beyond imagining!

Cordelia: Sumia…

Sumia: *sniffle* B-but I don’t get it… why would you believe I would think differently of you if you told me this?

Cordelia: …

Cordelia: *giggles*

Sumia: Cordelia?! Why are you laughing?

Cordelia: Sumia… have you not realized why I’m telling YOU this?

Sumia: W-what?

Sumia: Cordy… I don’t know what you mean? Why do you ask tha– mmmph?!

Cordelia: …

Sumia: …

Sumia: … oh.

Cordelia: Yes.

Sumia: …

Sumia: Oh. *sobs*

Cordelia: Sumia?!

Sumia: I– I… oh! *sobs*

Cordelia: I’m so sorry, I–

Sumia: NO!

Sumia: You’ve just… you’ve…

Sumia: I…

Sumia: *sniffle* Cordy… can I tell you a story?

Cordelia: What?! I… alright?

Sumia: There was once this little girl. She had a best friend whom she admired very much.

Sumia: Unlike the girl who was clumsy and shy, the best friend was so amazing, and graceful, and strong.

Sumia: They both decided to become pegasus knights together.

Sumia: Over time… the little girl grew up, and so did her admiration for her best friend.

Sumia: One might even say she fell in love.

Cordelia: Sumia…

Sumia: But the girl was too shy, and too wracked by fears and doubts about herself, so she never said anything.

Sumia: And she watched her best friend start to love a noble prince.

Sumia: She could see how her best friend fell for him; in the future, she could say that he was one of the best people she had ever gotten to know.

Sumia: And she grew to love him too, in a way.

Sumia: But… her love for her best friend never went away; a flame burning softly for years, never flickering out.

Sumia: One day… she decided she needed to stop hiding the truth.

Sumia: She needed to stop the endless streams of doubt and say her piece, and come what may.

Sumia: So she bought a lovely ring, and hoped it could say what she couldn’t for all those years.

Cordelia: Oh… Sumia…

Sumia: It looked something like this.

Cordelia: Oh goodness…

Sumia: But just when the girl was gathering her courage, and reading herself a flower fortune, the best friend showed up.

Sumia: She… she made a brave confession of her own.

Sumia: And the girl was stunned with wonder; for with only a few words, she was now the happiest person in all of Ylisse.

Cordelia: *sniffle*

Cordelia: How… how does the story end?

Sumia: I don’t know…

Sumia: But if you are willing… we could find out?

Sumia: Together?

Cordelia: *sobs* Oh, Sumia…

Cordelia: Yes. Together.

Sumia: Cordy… will you– will you accept this ring, and all that it means? Will you soar the skies with me?

Cordelia: *laughs* Yes, Sumia. Yes, with a happiness greater than I could’ve ever imagined!

Sumia: I… I lo-…

Sumia: *giggles*

Sumia: I love you.

Cordelia: I love you too, Sumia. So much…

**[Sumia and Cordelia attained Support Rank S]**


End file.
